I'm On Your Side
by TalksToSelf
Summary: A late night wandering leaves both Draco and Ginny wondering whose side they're on in this damn war anyway. Draco/Ginny!


A/n: Eons ago I used to write Harry Potter fanfiction. I miss those days.

**_I'm on your side_**

He rarely walked alone these days… it wasn't safe to. In the midst of war sides didn't matter, an enemy was an enemy, and even the so called 'good' would kill if they thought it would protect them. That being said, he was alone tonight. The school was always quieter after dark, despite there no longer being a curfew for the Slytherins (bonus of having Snape as headmaster), the 'cunning' Slytherins were far from brave enough to venture out at night. Draco found his feet beating a familiar path down the corridors, his mind full of needless thought.

'The whole world has gone to hell.' Draco's mind offered in half a state of amusement. In his own head he knew that Dumbledore's death had something to do with the collapse of the ministry, the death of modern civilization, and Draco was fleetingly glad he hadn't been the one to do it. He was snapped out of his reverie by someone in the corridor with him. He whipped his wand out and pointed it into the shadows, illuminating a girl, who obviously did not want to be seen. She ran hurriedly past him, pushing him out of the way, flame red hair billowing behind her. For even the briefest moment he was torn between walking on and following her, before deciding he wanted to know what she was doing out of bed, after all he knew she wasn't a Slytherin.

He followed the sound of hurried footsteps to an empty classroom, and peered in, careful for her not to realise. He recognised the girl as one from the year below him, she was a Weasley, if he was correct in saying the only female Weasley. She was crying and nursing her arm, which on closer inspection seemed to be blossoming an angry red burn. She rummaged in her pockets, looking for something. He must have watched her for around 10 minutes before he realised she was without a wand. The foolish girl, wandering around at night in enemy territory, unarmed. He had half a mind to leave her there at the death eater's mercy.

"Fuckit!" She whispered angrily, figuring she'd dropped her wand in the chase, she rubbed the burn mark on her arm and glanced around, gaze falling on the open door… and specifically, Draco Malfoy standing behind it. She frowned as he raised his wand and entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
"Mummy didn't warn you not to go walkies at night?" He asked coolly.  
"The same could be said for you… how many kids at this school want to lynch you." She asked, obviously trying to keep her calm despite the situation. Draco surveyed her. She was not a beautiful girl, but she was far from ugly, at best she could be described as pretty.  
"It's not the kids you ought to be worried about…" he warned, before snatching her wrist, she tried to yank it away but without a wand she was pretty defenceless. He forced her sleeve up to reveal the burn he'd caught a glimpse of earlier. It was shoddy work to say the least he suspected a muggle could have done equal damage and clicked his teeth in cold disapproval. "Count yourself lucky it was a student who did this… if a teacher had caught you out of bed… I doubt you'd ever see your muggle loving family again."  
"It was Snape." She said in an acidic tone. "Snape caught me."

She was still trying to wrench her hand free of his grip when he pulled out his wand. She winced expecting the worst, there was no one to save her now, her allies all asleep and her enemies outnumbering her. Instead bandages flew from the tip of Draco's wand and wrapped themselves around the burn, he then threw her arm back to her side.  
"Then Snape's spell work is slipping." He chided, but couldn't help think Snape had not intended to hurt her. There was a fine line between who could be trusted and who couldn't these days. "What were you doing out of bed Weasley… let me guess, something for your hero?"  
"Shut up." She growled. "You have NO idea do you! This is still a game to you… people are DYING. The world is at war! And I don't even know whose side I'm on anymore." She whispered darkly, her eyes glazing over as though she'd been dying to say this for a long time.  
"Don't tell me, the littlest Weasley is tempted by the dark arts?" He teased.  
"You can only experience so much of something until it becomes second nature." She said coldly. "Of course I know it's wrong to kill and hurt, but our side is just as bad as yours, torturing people into giving information, locking them away to rot inside their own minds… there is no good and evil anymore." Draco frowned. This girl was speaking every thought that had passed through his own mind.

"Killing in the name of The Dark Lord, or in the name of Harry Potter." She said digustedly.  
"That's what this is about… your hero's run off and you don't know where to turn." He smirked, expecting a retaliation.  
"Yes, he has 'work to do' but this work consists of letting all this happen? If he's the goddamned chosen one why isn't he lying his life on the line? He's a coward." Ginny hissed, venom in her voice.  
"The same could be said for the dark lord." Draco spoke in barely above a whisper. "His minions fight on in his name, and he sits and watches the puppets dance." Ginny nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure where the distaste in Harry came from, she didn't hate him, after all Harry Potter was the love of her life… but she couldn't help resent him a little when he wasn't even here to reassure her.

Ginny felt tears of anger welling up.  
"This whole situation is stupid!" she fumed. Draco pointed his wand at the ceiling, soundproofing the room. If the two of them were heard together, one of them would almost certainly be tortured. "What are we even fighting for! The whole world is against each other for the wrong reasons!" She screeched, and Draco shrugged.  
"It all comes down to blood." He said simply. "Pure, mud, and everything in between. It's the same with muggles isn't it, they fight according to skin colour or belief, it's man's nature to kill." Ginny knew he had a point, and sat down exhaustedly. She was tired of fighting. By all means she'd carry on with it, she was good at heart, she knew that… but she doubted herself sometimes. Perhaps her past had marred her, but perhaps everyone had the same dark secrets to drive them.

Then she realised Draco was staring, intense grey eyes looking her all over and she had no clue what was going through his head. He looked lost and scared, icy and distant but at the same time lustful and desperate. Ginny couldn't tell if he was about to kill her or kiss her.  
"For a blood traitor… you make a lot of sense." He said eventually.  
"And for a complete and utter git, so do you. Nothing makes any sense anymore." She murmured then sighed and stood up. "I better get back to bed." Draco didn't say a word, it was true, nothing made sense anymore, because right now his body was telling him to do something his mind chastised. This girl was his opposite in every way, but yet she thought along the same lines. Instinct took over and he grabbed her uninjured wrist and pulled his to him. He didn't question pressing his lips against hers, nor when her arms (after a moment's hesitation) slid around his neck. He just wanted to get away from it all, if only temporarily, no pressure, no pain, just a few moments of freedom. Ginny didn't know what possessed her to return the kiss, just that this was her moment of rebellion.

The kiss became more fevered as each of them became caught up in their own emotions, Ginny had to think she'd never been kissed with such need, not even from Harry Potter. Her hand clenched tightly into his hair and one of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling them as close as could be. It didn't make any sense, but it didn't matter. He bit at her lip and her nails dug into his shoulder, and he lifted her with ease and without hesitation, into a sitting position on the desk behind them, not breaking the kiss. His free hand slipped up into her robes, cupping her bra covered breast and running his thumb over the cloth. Ginny hooked both her legs around his hips and moaned into his mouth when she realised he was hard, pressing against her. They broke the kiss panting, and taking a moment to drink in the situation.

Here they were, enemies by default, and getting far too carried away.  
"I guess this is what they call sleeping with the enemy." Ginny breathed. Draco nodded, unsure whether to continue, and Ginny wondered if this was a ploy. Draco decided he didn't care if she was using him because she was vulnerable at around the same time Ginny decided she didn't care if he was using her for personal gain. He leaned in and kissed her again, tongues twirling, as Ginny reached behind her and unhooked her own bra, giving him access. He didn't hesitate to slip his hand beneath the loose cup and onto her flesh, palm over her nipple he squeezed gently causing her to mewl. Ginny had been this far before with other boys, they always seemed to want to grope her chest, but she was startled slightly as he struggled to lift her clothing out of the way. Her cheeks turned as scarlet as her hair. No guy had ever SEEN before, much less her enemy. Still struggling with the fastening on her robe he became frustrated and used his wand to vanish her shirt and bra, leaving Ginny not only topless, but very insecure feeling.

Draco stood back to admire the scene, not wanting to admit she was the first girl he'd ever gotten with. Ginny was on the skinny side, slightly too skinny, he could see her ribs, but he could also see the delicate curve of her breasts, and the soft white skin that crept into her skirt. Ginny bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest self consciously. Draco smirked.  
"You've never done this before." He taunted. Ginny shook her head. Draco grinned. "I know what I'm doing," He lied smoothly, before stepping back to her and prising her arms from her breasts. He kissed from her mouth to her neck and downwards, enjoying the way she shivered. He may never have done this but he'd seen enough 'Witches Gone Wild' to know what to do. He took one pink nipple in his mouth and sucked carefully, a little too gently to do much good but enough to make Ginny wriggle and squirm. He let his tongue swirl around the hardening nub before nibbling. She squeaked and he had to double check her face to make sure he hadn't hurt her before continuing.

As he continued to lavish attention on her small perky breasts she began to get worked up, and hooked her fingers under the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it up without breaking contact. Draco reluctantly pulled back and lifted his shirt up and off, displaying his own slightly skinny body to her. He wasn't particularly muscular, he had the body of a seeker, lithe and trim, but Ginny found that sexy, and placed one hand on his chest. Draco unzipped his trousers and kicked them off, revealing (almost unsurprisingly) black boxers with a large bulge in them. Ginny bit her lip, torn between anticipation and fear as she realised this was really happening. Part of her mind (the rational half) screamed at her to run now, while the other half (probably the teenage part) wanted to see more.  
"We can stop." He said curtly, in an almost cold voice. "I can walk out that door right now, and tonight so far never happened…" the iciness in his tone suggested he could read her mind, and made Ginny all the more determined. She kissed him and he pushed back against her, rubbing his hips not so subtly against hers, only the thin fabric of their underwear stopping them, her hands on his waist hesitated, she wasn't quite sure what to do with them.

Draco was. His own hands trailed up the outside of her thighs, and thumbs hooked under her underwear, dragging them down slowly, before discarding them on the floor. All that stopped Ginny Weasley from being naked on a teacher's desk was her old school skirt. Draco pulled away from the kiss and moved her hair to one side, to expose her neck. He kissed gently under her earlobe, a little harder as he went down, and at her collarbone he sucked eagerly, leaving a large purple mark. Ginny's hands meanwhile seemed to have decided what to do, and one had bravely travelled between their bodies, and was rubbing the front of Draco's boxers, with increased speed and pressure as his kisses fell lower.  
"Ah," She murmured as his tongue flicked over her nipples once more, but this time he didn't linger, and continued kissing licking and nibbling down her stomach, to the waistband of her skirt. He searched for a zipper or a button, but found none.

Ginny pushed him away and wriggled out of it.  
"Elasticised waistband," She explained, sitting on the desk utterly naked. Draco felt a guilty thrill realising he'd got further than Harry ever had, just by seeing her in the nude. And everything he did to her from this moment on was beyond Harry's wildest dreams. Draco wasn't at all disappointed in her figure, because despite being on the skinny side (probably due to the war) she had all the working parts a girl was meant to have. He licked his lips and approached, hands on her hips and boxers straining against her red curls, he rubbed up against her, feeling how damp she was. His hands roamed up and down her a few times before he slipped one finger inside her. Draco considered this a tease, as he knew now what sex would feel like, hot wet and tight, but he didn't hurry forward, sliding his middle finger around inside her and enjoying the gasp noise she made. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, and he was certain she would leave nail marks, but he supposed fair was fair as he'd left a love bite on her. Possessive perhaps, but that also sent a thrill from the top of his spine to his excited loins. He'd marked her. He inserted a second finger and began to very slowly pump them in and out of her. Ginny mewled and buried her head into the crook of his neck, pressing her bare breasts against his own torso, encouraging Draco.

His thumb sought out her clit and rubbed small circles over it, amazed at how wet it made her… how wet it made him. The outside of his boxers were now utterly failing to conceal a damp patch where his head was. He wanted to be inside of her now, he doubted she was ready, he doubted he was ready, but both of them were willing. He stepped back, fingers sticky, and pulled his own boxers down. Ginny had never seen a boy naked, but she knew vaguely what they were meant to look like. 6 and a half inches was about average and Draco seemed to be that or slightly more, maybe 7. His tip was flushed pink with a shiny coating where his boxers had smeared the precum, blue veins stood up quite prominently on his pale shaft, which met with his body with a neat patch of platinum hair, and his balls hung below heavy with desire. Ginny literally quivered with anticipation now, all thoughts lost in her head. This was her enemy, her on/off boyfriend's enemy, hell if he was ordered to kill her he probably would, but she couldn't think of things like that now as he wrapped one arm around her waist and positioned himself at her entrance. The only thing she could think of, was that she was sure it wouldn't fit. The bulbous tip alone was wider than those two fingers he'd managed to insert earlier.

Draco seemed to follow the same line of thought, but it was an inevitability of losing your virginity. He took her hand and squeezed it as he pressed hard against her. Her hand closed his in a vice grip as he pushed his way in. It hurt like hell for the both of them, her at being torn open (she knew she was bleeding a little) and him at the immense pressure on his penis. He kissed her neck reassuringly as she grew accustomed to this stretching, and tried not to let himself get too excited at the feeling of being inside her. He began to rock against her, feeling the pleasure of her welcoming heat overwhelm the pain, but knew she was still aching (albeit less) due to her nails cutting off circulation to his hand. He lifted one of her legs to try get better leverage, and moaned feeling her yield to him.

It seemed to take an eternity to be fully sheathed in her, but they managed, and it was definitely worth it. Ginny could feel the warmth from inside her washing over her in soothing waves, her very insides seemed to throb with a tingling heat, or was it Draco who was throbbing? She couldn't tell. Draco pulled halfway out before delving back in again. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Draco put his hands on her hips, now able to buck into her properly, she whimpered and bit his neck, laying back a little, raising her pelvis to match each time he pumped forward. He thrust into her much quicker and with more enthusiasm now that he knew what he was doing. His vigour didn't go unappreciated as Ginny purred and moaned against his ministrations, giving as good as she got, and occasionally clenching her pelvic floor to see the effect it had on him, his stormy grey eyes would half close and go glassy, Ginny doubted she'd ever seen such lust. Ginny threw her head back slightly and moaned as unfamiliar yet not unwelcome sensations took hold of her.

"Oh fuck." Draco moaned knowing what was coming, she'd clenched and not unclenched, approaching her peak. This time the tight heat wasn't painful, it was overwhelming. Ginny felt hot and dizzy, burying her head into his neck she both cried out and tried not to cry out as she came down his shaft.  
"Draco!" She gasped as her orgasm rushed through her. Draco mentally scolded himself for not even being able to use her name at a time like this. He didn't know her first name. She continued to whimper as he gave in and allowed himself to climax, cumming inside her with an excited groan. He collapsed against her, breathing heavily into her ear, his softening cock still inside her. Their sexes sore and dripping, their breath ragged and short. They can't have been at it long, in their haste it has lasted all of 10 minutes maybe less. But they stayed that way for what felt like a very very long time, getting their breath back, letting the reality sink in around them.

"Well I uhm… I ought to get back." Ginny mumbled embarrassedly, trying to avoid his gaze. Draco nodded and stepped away from her, leaving her feeling oddly empty, and incredibly insecure. Draco pulled on his clothes and looked her over as he did so, her head was hung (in shame), red hair covering her shoulders and breasts, yet she was still as naked as could be, and hadn't moved. Draco didn't know how to handle girls when they cried, so instead he gathered her clothes up. A wicked idea crept into his mind, and he took hold of her foot causing her to jolt her head up to look at him.  
"Unless you plan on going back naked…" He whispered, slipping her underwear over her ankles and slowly dragging it up. He lifted her off the desk, flush against his body, finally returning the underwear to it's proper place around her hips. Her face has turned a cute shade of pink as his hands caressed her hips, and wandered up to her breasts. He rubbed them both softly with the flat of his palm before conjuring her bra and helping her slide it on. In a kind of reverse strip tease, he carefully and sensually returned each item of clothing to her.

"I'll walk you back." He said coolly when she was fully dressed and looked composed enough. "Can't have you being caught out of bed." She nodded and walked beside him.  
"You know… I don't think it matters." She said eventually, practically skipping as she walked.  
"Hm?" He asked, unable to take his eyes from her prancing form and how light the air between them was. She turned to him, walking backwards through the corridor, the moonlight shining on her vibrant hair.  
"Whose side someone's on." She smiled. "As long as their intentions are pure."  
"I hardly call what just happened 'pure'." He scoffed, but he knew she had a point. What difference did a mark or a house make? Just because he had death eater parents didn't mean he was evil, and just because her muggle loving parents were in the Order didn't make her innocent.

He looked her over. Innocent she was not. He'd seen it earlier, while talking to her, while fucking her, there was a demon behind her eyes, something that haunted her the way his indecision haunted him… yet here she was positively beaming, radiant with the afterglow of sex. Just looking at her turned him on all over again,  
"I'll see you around, Draco." She said coolly, nodding her head towards the portrait of the Fat Lady to remind him they were at her dormitory.  
"Weasley…" He retaliated curtly, but before leaving he pulled her close against his body. He felt his arousal twitch back to life at the proximity and he growled in her ear. "If you ever need further convincing whose side you're on…" He ran his hand up her skirt and she smiled and batted it away.  
"I know whose side I'm on Draco." She said coyly, and with a swift kiss on his lips she vanished behind the Fat Lady's portrait (who was clicking her teeth)

Draco didn't know how long he stood staring after her, but he could've sworn her heard the faint whisper of  
"Yours."

A/n: Well?


End file.
